


Равнозависимые

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Открываешь глаза, только когда узнаешь звук — он ползет к тебе на коленях. На секунду твое сердце словно перестает биться, ты жадно смотришь, и это все, на что тебя хватает.
Relationships: смотреть шапку
Kudos: 1





	Равнозависимые

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Равнозависимые  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1407 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [MORE= **Человек** ][MORE= **ну, честно, оно не играет роли** ]Гэвин Рид[/MORE][/MORE]/[MORE= **Андроид** ][MORE= **оно не важно, серьезно** ]Коннор (RK800)[/MORE][/MORE]  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; бойпусси!андроид; повествование от второго лица в настоящем времени; кинк на ошейник; эксперимент  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Открываешь глаза, только когда узнаешь звук — он ползет к тебе на коленях. На секунду твое сердце словно перестает биться, ты жадно смотришь, и это все, на что тебя хватает.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

Ты сидишь, закрыв глаза.

Так лучше слышно, как он снимает одежду и складывает ее ровной стопкой на стул. Легкий шорох рубашки, которую он вешает на спинку. Поверх нее — пиджак. Расправляет каждую складку, чтобы все осталось _идеально_. Потом ботинки. 

В тишине ты различаешь звук, с которым скользят, развязываясь, шнурки, как натягиваются брюки на его бедрах, когда он наклоняется. Во рту скапливается слюна, стоит лишь вспомнить, как выглядит его подтянутая задница.

Дальше брюки. Сначала он расстегивает ремень: ты узнаешь, как бряцает пряжка, — за ней — молния. Шорох пуговицы ты не улавливаешь, твой слух не настолько идеален. 

Ты не уверен, куда он положит брюки. Вроде знаешь его, как себя, но он все равно не перестает удивлять своими поступками. Даже такими незначительными. Ты давно научился ценить _детали_.

Сейчас, когда он остается обнаженным, ты почти чувствуешь его дискомфорт. Любой другой бы покрылся дрожью, попытался бы прикрыть наготу — но не он.

Ты делаешь глубокий вдох, когда различаешь его мягкие шаги. Не к тебе. Еще нет. 

Кожа не издает звуков. Ты знаешь, что именно он держит в руках, потому что слышишь, как бряцает карабин на кольце, а следом и застежка. 

Ты едва заметно хмуришься — обычно ты сам застегиваешь. Но не сегодня. 

Потом становится совсем тихо. Так, что ты различаешь его эмуляцию дыхания. Руки лежат на подлокотниках кресла, ты ждешь, пока он решится. 

Открываешь глаза, только когда узнаешь звук — он ползет к тебе на коленях. На секунду сердце словно останавливается, ты жадно смотришь — это все, на что тебя хватает. 

Ты несовершенен, ты слаб. 

Он регулярно повторяет это тебе. 

Но именно он сейчас сидит у твоих ног. Именно он надел ошейник, который ты подарил шутки ради. Именно он протягивает тебе поводок, прицепленный к этому ошейнику. 

Ты продеваешь ладонь в петлю. Иногда кажется, что петля — такой же ошейник, который ты сам на себя надеваешь. Как и он. Наматываешь поводок на кулак и тянешь его ближе. Диод на его виске горит ровным светом, он совершенно спокоен, только глаза отражают его эмоции. И то только потому, что он сам этого хочет.

Ты вжимаешь его лицом в пах. У тебя уже стоит. Стоит еще с того момента, как он повесил рубашку на спинку стула. Он приоткрывает губы и проводит языком по джинсовой ткани, оставляя на ней влажное пятно. Словно не может контролировать количество синтезируемой и выделяемой смазки. 

Его руки опущены. Ты чувствуешь, как он держится за твои икры и послушно потирается лицом о пах. Скользит раскрытыми влажными губами, проводит носом, вжимается щекой так, что любому другому стало бы больно. 

Но не ему. 

Ты на мгновение закрываешь глаза и думаешь, как будешь водить членом по его лицу. У него светлая кожа, и твой яркий напряженный член на ее фоне будет выглядеть так контрастно и завораживающе, что ты опять зависнешь. Как и всегда, будешь жалеть, что не можешь сохранить каждую деталь этого момента в памяти. А то, что запомнится сейчас, все равно сотрется со временем, оставив после себя только едва уловимый след ощущения. 

Тянешь за поводок, слегка отстраняя его, и быстро расстегиваешь пуговицу, а затем и молнию. Приподнявшись, неловко стягиваешь джинсы на бедра и падаешь обратно. 

Он смотрит на твой пах одновременно сосредоточенно и невидяще. Ты до сих пор не понимаешь, как у него это получается. Еще одна загадка в копилку ваших отношений.

Член под его взглядом дергается, особенно когда ты замечаешь, как он облизывает губы.

Зачем андроиду проводить языком по губам?

Чтобы довести тебя до инфаркта, разумеется.

По крайней мере, именно так ты думаешь — и опять тянешь поводок на себя. Он послушно целует член через ткань белья и ждет, пока ты не высвободишь его. На темной от прилившей крови головке блестит капля смазки, которую он слизывает, не дожидаясь твоего повелительного движения.

Его мягкие губы обхватывают головку и аккуратно посасывают, язык тщательно вылизывает чувствительную кожу. Он прикрывает глаза, и ты понимаешь: ему _нравится_.

 _Нравится_ стоять перед тобой на коленях.

 _Нравится_ сосать твой член.

_Нравится принадлежать тебе._

Ты мягко проводишь пальцем по его скуле и ловишь внимательный взгляд в ответ. В паху вспыхивает жаркое пламя, обжигающее до кончиков пальцев. А он словно чувствует это тепло и прижимается ближе, крепче сжимает ладони на твоих икрах, туго обхватывает губами член.

Мягкая полоска кожи плотно прижата к его шее. Ты гладишь ее пальцем и наслаждаешься ощущениями. По сравнению со скином ошейник, будто наждачная бумага, хотя ты сам выбирал — мягче не было.

Ты сжимаешь ладонью его горло.

Он не дергается, не вырывается из твоих рук, тебе даже не надо сильнее натягивать поводок. Скин белеет под пальцами. Не обнажает корпус, а все еще имитирует человеческую кожу. Только человек уже бы начал задыхаться, а он лишь смотрит на тебя _порочно_ и впускает член в самое горло.

И теперь уже задыхаешься ты.

Ты отталкиваешь его. Не сильно, придерживаешь пальцами подбородок. Он дышит тяжело, губы влажно блестят — ты проводишь по нижней большим пальцем, а он податливо всасывает палец в рот, ласкает его языком. 

Очень хочешь почти обреченно выругаться, но только щуришься и тянешь его за поводок наверх.

Он плавно встает и забирается к тебе на колени, сжимая бока. Обхватив член пальцами, он уже хочет насадиться на него и приподнимается, но ты заставляешь замереть его в таком положении за поводок и смотришь ему в глаза. Сейчас вы так близко, что ты видишь каждую ресницу, каждую крапинку на радужке. Он дрожит — ты чувствуешь, это не имитация, он словно действительно не может контролировать свои системы.

Ты выдыхаешь в его губы и прижимаешься к ним ртом, жадно слизывая с них собственный вкус, проводишь языком по кромке зубов и глубже, по чувствительным анализаторам. Пусть это нечестная игра, но только так ты отвлекаешь его, фокусируешь внимание на другом, так, что он забывает о твоих руках. 

Ты несовершенен. 

Ты слаб.

Он не дает тебе забыть об этом.

Но сейчас, когда ты легко касаешься его набухшего клитора и потираешь, размазывая выделившуюся смазку, он выгибается, натягивая поводок. Его губы округляются, когда он едва слышно выдыхает и дергает бедрами, желая, чтобы ты дал ему _больше_.

И ты даешь.

Обводишь пальцами влажные и припухшие малые губы, скользишь между ними, проникая глубже. Держать руку неудобно, но ты продолжаешь поглаживать клитор, а губами ловишь его прерывистые вздохи.

Эмуляция сбивается, его трясет все сильнее, и ты чувствуешь самодовольство, бурлящее внутри, но не позволяешь ему отразиться на лице. Ты не хочешь потерять доверие, которое он к тебе испытывает. Не теперь.

Его рука сжимает твое плечо, сильно, так, что белеет кожа. С членом он, к счастью, обращается бережнее, но его хватка все равно становится крепче. Ты выдыхаешь ему в губы и лижешь их.

Пусть поводок и у тебя, но вы оба знаете, насколько в действительности равнозависимы друг от друга.

Он со вздохом жмурится, когда слышит влажное хлюпанье. Кажется, ты действительно прав: у него проблемы с синтезом смазки, а может, и не только с ним. Ты позволяешь себе улыбнуться в поцелуй, хоть и не надеешься, что он не заметил.

Ты давно понял, что он замечает всегда и все. У него ты научился тому же.

Когда он открывает глаза, ты видишь, что он на грани, и все же позволяешь ему опуститься точно на член, раздвинув пальцами малые губы.

Внутри него жарко, он туго сжимается вокруг члена, и вы вздыхаете вместе. Ты — от того, насколько тебе хорошо. Он — от ощущения заполненности и странного удовольствия. Однажды он пытался объяснить тебе, что чувствует, когда ты скользишь внутрь, но ты отвлекся на полноценное изучение его вагины.

Он сжимает твои плечи и двигает бедрами, насаживаясь на член медленно и плавно, а ты тянешь за поводок, хоть он и так прижимается к тебе почти вплотную. 

Ты чувствуешь его вдохи и толкаешься глубже, чтобы услышать, как он стонет. Каждое твое движение — это влажный пошлый звук, с которым входит внутрь член. Это правда, сначала набор его компонентов тебя удивил, но сейчас ты не представляешь, как это — трахать его без такой сопровождающей сладкой симфонии. 

Он опускает руку на клитор, его движения становятся рваными, а брови выгибаются, выражая отчаяние. Еще немного, и он умоляюще заскулит. 

Ты знаешь: он уже так делал, заставив тебя кончить раньше времени.

И сейчас ты подстраиваешься под его быстрые смазанные движения пальцев, двигая бедрами в том же странном ритме. Когда он все же не сдерживается и кончает, сжимаясь слишком сильно, ты догоняешь его за два глубоких толчка, изливаясь внутрь.

Он бессильно лежит на тебе, его диод переливается мягким желтым светом, а ты ослабляешь поводок и гладишь его по спине. Он все еще вздрагивает, но уже не так часто.

Ты прикрываешь глаза и дышишь с ним в такт.

Ты несовершенен.

Ты слаб.

Он никогда не позволит тебе забыть об этом.

Но именно к тебе он возвращается раз за разом. Именно твой ошейник он носит с радостью. Именно твое сердцебиение его успокаивает.

Остальное для тебя не имеет значения.


End file.
